


Our Secret Date

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, Romance, Secret Date, You can't tell me otherwise, as well as my first splatoon fic, ever since I started shipping these two, it's been two or three years, promise ring, they been secretly together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Mask couldn't believe it. It's been two years ever since he's been in a secret relationship with the person he thought was annoying at first.Deciding to change his look, he went out, ready to stay with the person he cared about.
Relationships: Aloha/Mask (Splatoon)
Kudos: 7





	Our Secret Date

**Author's Note:**

> It's actually an anniversary for me!! When I started shipping these two along with my first splatoon fic I ever made! Enjoy~

Mask couldn't believe it was today. He couldn't believe it at all, especially since he's been secretly dating someone for two years already. Today is their anniversary of staying together, secretly from any prying eyes. And now that today is their anniversary, Mask couldn't believe how long they kept it up, especially when they fought before. What made them both change their mind, Mask couldn't figure out before he went to his room, wondering what to wear.

Mask decided to wear something different. If he was going to do this secret date of their anniversary together, by cod he will. Turning to look through the clothes he has, he found something that might work. No one has really seen his face before, so he replaced his gas mask with a firefin face mask so he won't worry too much about his allergies. Now he had to deal with his shirt. Lucky for him, he knew the perfect shirt, taking out a retro sweat shirt he had brought a while back. Looking at his shoes, he decided to change them too, with some moto boots he had around. Taking a look at the mirror, he was, to say, looked different. 

This was perfect.

Grabbing his backpack, his keys and a wrapped present, Mask soon left his house to meet up with his partner.

Mask soon made it to the meeting place, a nearby fountain. Taking a look at his phone, he noticed a text that his boyfriend was here already. Taking a look around, he looked for his boyfriend before a very familiar happy voice filled his ears.

“Hey~!” 

Mask turned to see an inkling running to him, running excitedly before stopping in front of him. “Dang, don't you look good today~” Aloha chirped, Mask already flushing over the way he flirted. “Y-you too” Mask stuttered slightly, flushing over before he cleared his throat, getting a better look at Aloha.

Mask huffed, seeing Aloha also had changed his clothes as well. Seeing the sneaky beanie and zekko hoodie really did hide who he was with wearing a pair of punk blacks. So he too had the same idea.

“Are you ready for our special day~?” Aloha smiled, as Mask rolled his eyes before grasping Aloha’s hand. “O-Of course I am! Reef, moovies and..one of our houses, riiight?” Mask tried to remember, Aloha nodding. “That is correct, Masky~” Aloha grinned, whispering Masky, making the Cyan squid flush hard. “Why yooou-” Mask breathed a bit breathlessly, before regaining his composure. “Lets goooo then.”

The two made it to the Reef, talking to each other while enjoying their time together. Stopping by a burger shop, they enjoyed their time together, Mask couldn't help but to let out a small smile before they left for their next destination.

The movies.

“Let's waatch a horror movie” Mask suggested, Aloha looking a little pale before he quietly agreed. Paying for their tickets and snacks, the two went together to the theater, sitting down in their seats. Throughout the whole movie, Aloha couldn't help but to grab onto Mask, everytime he jumped, and hid a bit. Mask however, petted his tentacles slightly, calming Aloha down a bit before the movie ended.

“Cod that was scary!” Aloha shook a bit, pouting at Mask’s idea of wanting to see a horror movie. “Your expressions were niiiice to see” Mask couldn't help but to have a small smirk, knowing fully well Aloha was pouting. “Why you-” Aloha whined, before Mask spoke up.

“Whining before returning hooome? Fooor shame~” Mask let out an airy laugh as Aloha lightly hit him. “S-shut up” Aloha flushed, before wondering who’s house they were supposed to go to. Was it his, or was it Mask’s? Mask seem to had read his mind, before the Cyan inkling leaned over, whispering into his ear.

“Leeet’s go your hooouse.”

Two hours passed by as Mask sat on Aloha’s couch, while Aloha was in the kitchen wondering what he could make for dinner. He knows what to make for dessert, but the problem was dinner itself. Trying to think of something, he didn't noticed Mask was behind him, jumping when he felt his shoulder touched.

“Whaaaat are yooou doing?” Mask asked, Aloha humming a bit. “I'm wondering what to make for dinner. Unless you want me~” Aloha flirted, making Mask cough. “Alooooha!” Mask’s face flushed a deep cyan, Aloha laughing a bit. “Hey now~ Besides, it's hard to think of something~” Aloha winked, before he brought Mask back to the living room. “And I know what to make now~” And with that, Aloha went back to the kitchen, leaving Mask alone with his thoughts and a blushing mess.

Thirty minutes passed by, before Mask started to smell something delicious coming from Aloha’s kitchen. He could feel his mouth water, as Aloha called for him. “Mask~ Dinner is ready~!” Getting up from the couch, Mask headed for the dining room, seeing two plates on the table along with dessert and drinks. “Is thaaat what I think it is..?” Mask look at the plates, seeing the dish he knew so well. Hamburger Steak.

“I remembered we watched one anime before together and remembered the recipe I had for one of the manga I bought a while ago! I hope you'll enjoy it~” Aloha winked, before the two sat down and started eating. The moment Mask took a bite, he was amazed by the flavors the meat had. How on earth did Aloha do this? Unless he was experimenting by himself, everything tasted so good. “Alooooha...this is amazing!” Mask was too surprised, before he took another bite. “Hahaha~ I'm glad you like it Masky~ I worked so hard trying to figure it out~” Aloha chuckled, the two eating together, talking about different topics even after dessert.

Soon it was late at night, the two watching whatever was playing late. The two talked about a few things before Aloha remembered something. “Oh! Wait here Mask!” Aloha said, quickly getting up from the couch and towards the hallway, making Mask confused. What was Aloha getting? He saw Aloha return, hold a present in his hands as Aloha plopped back onto the couch. “Here you go Mask~” Aloha smiled, handing his present to Mask. Mask on the other hand gave Aloha a small look before he unwrapped the present, his eyes widened in shock. It was one of the games he wanted to get, but he didn't expect it to be the limited edition bundle! Including the soundtrack!

“Alooooha, you always knooow” Mask couldn't help but to have a little smile on his face, bringing the smaller inkling into a hug. “I have my ways~” Aloha chuckles, returning the hug. “I..also got you something too” Mask sighed, wondering if he was really going to do this. Though it did catch Aloha’s interest, asking what it was.

“Listen..I knoooow we’ve been together for two years..but..” Mask tried to find his words, before he sighed, taking out his present from his backpack. Giving the present to Aloha, Aloha looked at him confused before he opened it, surprised to see a small box. “Mask..is this..?” Aloha opened the box seeing a ring, one he knew all so well.

A promise ring.

“Mask..you?” Aloha couldn't believe it, as Mask had a small blush across his face, “Aloooha. Yooou mean so much to me after these two years..so I promise you, I'll be by your side..” Mask smiles slightly, before Aloha brings him into a hug. “Thank you Mask..you make me so happy and you mean so much to me as well.” Aloha gave his reply, before the two shared a kiss.

They soon broke away, Aloha was still happy before he started to get a little drowsy. “Coooome on Aloooha, lets go to bed” Mask suggested, Aloha agreeing before the went to Aloha’s room, not bothering to switch to their pajamas.

The two went to Aloha’s bed, Aloha curling up to Mask’s chest as sleep took over, Mask softly petting Aloha’s tentacles before he softly gave a small kiss to his forehead as sleep slowly took over.


End file.
